


Wrong Turn: Three-Finger x Reader

by Rejectedmoon



Category: Wrong Turn (2003)
Genre: Brothers, F/M, Hillbillies, Murder, One-Shot, Other, slashers, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejectedmoon/pseuds/Rejectedmoon
Summary: This is a One Shot with Three-Finger.WHO WANTS ME TO WRITE A LEMON???!!!!REQUESTS ARE OPEN!!!
Relationships: Three finger/reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	1. ~Pet~

**Author's Note:**

> This is a One Shot with Three-Finger. 
> 
> WHO WANTS ME TO WRITE A LEMON???!!!!
> 
> REQUESTS ARE OPEN!!!

You were just trying to survive. To get away from them. The demented men that murdered all your friends. It all started out as fun and games but soon ended in bloodshed as each of them were captured one by one. You were the last one living and that made it all the more worse for the fact that the cannibals were after you now. 

Out of the three of them that scared you, the one that scared you the most was the smallest one. You realized that every time they were near you and your friends the cannibal would specifically target you. You didn’t understand why but he seemed keen on killing you the most. As you were running through the woods you felt the sticks and vines cut your legs and arms repeatedly but you didn’t care. Your life was on the line and you knew that if you stopped then you would die. A loud, deranged giggle rang through the forests alarming you that the brothers weren’t far behind. You ran faster which you thought wasn’t even possible at this point. But you were tired. And the brothers were slowly gaining on you.

And by gods name. You tripped on a thick root in the ground and fell. The three-fingered mutants giggles got closer. You sobbed as tears ran down your face as you knew you were going to die. The foot steps got closer and closer. It wasn’t until you heard the man’s giggle up close that you looked up. The three of them stared down at you with wicked grins. The smallest one was in the middle whilst his older brothers took their places at his sides. You were so scared that you blacked out.

You then woke up to looking at a wooden ceiling. You tried to move but you realized your arms and legs were tied down barbed wire. They were tightly digging in your skin to where you were bleeding. You yelped in pain. Then that same inhumane giggle came. You turned and saw that the youngest Hilliker brother was staring at your struggles in amusement. You looked at him in fear which only seemed to amuse him further as his dark grin grew wider. 

He walks towards you in a slow predatory manner. A knife in his hand. You looked up at him as he stood over you. Then he slams the knife into the wood beside your side. You flinched heavily as he came closer to your face. You turned your head to the side to avoid facing him. And you felt something wet and slick slide across your face and you realized it was his tongue. “Ugh” you couldn’t help but groan in disgust. But the man wasn’t fazed much by your reaction and suddenly grabs you by your hair and turns your head towards him. The grip he had on your hair was incredibly strong but you couldn’t look him in the eyes. “Just end it already. I don’t wanna die a slow death.” You stated in a defeated tone. But that didn’t happen. Rather than the feeling of a knife dived deep into your body, you felt the press of rough lips against yours. You opened your eyes in utter shock. 

The man was kissing you. You wanted to bite him but thought twice about it. He then pulled away and snatched the knife out the wood. You looked up at him, waiting for his next move. But he simply twirled the knife in his hand and tilted his head with a teasing grin. As if he was waiting for you to put the pieces together. You blinked at him in confusion.

Then you realized that he wasn’t gonna kill you. He was gonna keep you captive. But for what purpose. That question you didn’t know. But you didn’t need to know. Little did you know, Three-Finger grew a liking to you and planned on keeping you as his ‘pet’.


	2. Good news folks

This chapter is being turned into a full blown story. Like imma prolly make short fics revolving around the Hilliker Bros.


End file.
